Isla de Muerta
Isla de Muerta is a fictional island from the Disney movie Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. As the name suggests, it is an island of the dead but it can only be found by those who already know where it is. It is also featured as a section of Port Royal in Kingdom Hearts II. Locations *'Rockface' (where you enter) *'Cave Mouth' *'Powder Store' (area with the gunpowder-packed boxes that can be blown up) *'Moonlight Nook' *'Treasure Heap' (Area with gold laying around/site of cursed treasure and Barbossa battle) Story First Visit In Kingdom Hearts II, Sora and friends find themselves headed for Isla de Muerta, when they team up with Captain Jack Sparrow and William Turner to rescue Will's love, Elizabeth Swann. Elizabeth was captured by Jack's former first mate, Captain Barbossa, and his cursed pirates. When Sora and company first arrive at Isla de Muerta, Jack tricks Sora into staying and "guarding" the ship, while he and Will go into the caverns of the isle. There, Will betrays Jack by using an oar to knock him out. After Will saves Elizabeth, they leave Jack behind for the undead pirates to find and capture. Once Captain Barbossa discovers that "Miss Turner" (Elizabeth) escaped, he and his men chase after her on the Black Pearl. Will, hoping to save Sora, Elizabeth, and the others, tries to bargain with the pirates, but is captured by Pete. After an epic battle, Sora and friends are captured and tied up below the deck of the Interceptor, while explosives are set above deck to finish them off along with the ship. Of course, Jack, Sora, Goofy, and Donald escape and get rid of the bombs. The isle is blanketed in thick fog and surrounded by a graveyard of sunken ships; its waters teem with hammerhead sharks and shoals of fish. It has a maze of caves where Captain Barbossa's crew hoards treasure looted from ports and ships throughout the Caribbean. Here is where the dreaded Chest of Cortez containing the cursed Aztec gold is kept. Captain Barbossa tells Elizabeth that 882 solid gold coins were placed in a stone chest and given to Cortes by the Aztecs. "Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies. But the greed of Cortes was insatiable, so the heathen gods placed upon the gold a terrible curse. Any mortal that removes but a single piece from that stone chest shall be punished for eternity." The curse is any person who takes even a single coin from the chest is granted invulnerability as one of the undead. They may walk the earth forever, and no one can stop them from taking anything they want, but no amount of food will sate their hunger, no amount of drink will quench their thirst, no amount of heat will warm their bodies, and no amount of pleasurable company will slake their lust. In short, the world is theirs for the taking, but nothing they take will give satisfaction, for only when every piece of gold, anointed with the blood of each thief, is returned to the chest can the curse be lifted. Sora, Jack Sparrow and company fight Barbossa, as well as the Illuminator, a Heartless summoned by Pete. After he is defeated, Jack Sparrow and Barbossa confront each other. Jack Sparrow shoots Barbossa in the chest, but Barbossa, being under the influence of the curse, does not experience any damage. Barbossa goes on confronting Jack Sparrow --- until Will Turner drops the coins into the chest, along with a few drops of his own blood, lifting the curse. Barbossa feels "cold", falls backward and dies. After the battle, Sora, Jack and the others start to leave the island. But as they do, Jack's compass begins to glow and Sora unlocks the next Gate to Agrabah and Halloween Town. Second Visit Sora, Donald and Goofy return to find the curse still in effect and that Will went out to Isla de Muerta to find out why. With Jack and Elizabeth, they all leave to the island. They find Will and the chest of Aztec gold from the island on board the Interceptor. After meeting with Luxord, Sora and crew have to sail around to find the lost pieces of Aztec gold. The last coin is found on Isla de Muerta Trivia *When Sora visits Port Royal after the 1000 Heartless battle, there are Gambler Nobodies in each section of Isla de Muerta, except the rockface. *In Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix, Organization Mushroom No. 10 can be found on Isla de Muerta, and a glowing orb in Isla de Muerta leads to the Absent Silhouette battle against Larxene. *In Spanish, Muerta means dead on feminine in present so it means Island of Dead but in feminine, so that name it kinda has an ortografic error beacause it should logically be Isla Muerta(dead island), Isla de muerte (Island of death) or Isla de los muertos (Island of the dead). *The error stated above may have been the reason of why you can fight Larxene's Absent Silhouette here. See also *Port Royal Category:Locations